So, good bye, my friend
by Teli
Summary: discours d'adieu pour l'enterrement de Daniel (fin de la saison 4 ou 5 ch'ais plus...) T_T mé! kesski me prend d'écrire des trucs pareils?


Titre : so good bye my friend

Auteur : Sandra" je suis a chier "Arnoldi

Genre : vous avez prévu la boite de kleenex au moins ?

Disclaimer : pas à moi et c'est putain de regrettable paske s'ils avaient été à moi, Daniel il aurait pas mouru ! ! ! snif… T_T

Saison : 6ème… avant dernier épisode… " zénith " bouhouhouhouhouhouhou… me prenez pas pour une débile … j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de verser ma larme en regardant cet épisode…. T_T

Résumé : c'est la cérémonie d'enterrement (enfin plutôt le discours de la cérémonie) de Danny qu'ils zon oubliés de faire ! bandes d'apôtres ! ! ! je vous haie ! ! ! 

Autre : pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, ce smiley là à T_T , il veut dire " je pleure "

Commencée le 15/6/2002 à 16h, achevée le 15/6/2002 à 16h45.

********

une cérémonie officielle mais intime. Les trois membres de Sg-1 on sauvé Thor.

Jack prend place sur la rampe. Ses yeux brillent de la lueur trop reconnaissable des larmes qui luttent pour sortir…

__

La première chose que Sam a faite, c'est demander au général Hammond de faire un enterrement digne de ce nom pour vous… enfin, façon de parler. votre cercueil sera envoyé par la porte des étoile vers un trou noir dans l'espace, afin que votre corps ne soit pas dérangé et puisse trouver un repos éternel…

On avait dit qu'on ferai simple, parce que vous n'aimez pas les trucs compliqués, et on a décidé que ce serai moi qui parlerai au nom de tous, comme ça, il n'y aura qu'un seul pauvre type qui aura l'air pathétique… c'est un véritable mélodrame ce discours… en fait… je l'ai même pas préparé… ça aurait servi à rien de toute façon, j'aurais même pas retenu la moitié de ce qui aurait été marqué sur le papier…. Et je vais essayer de faire banal… mais vous n'êtes pas banal…

Si nous sommes tous réunis ce soir, c'est pour rendre un dernier hommage à un homme qui fut plus qu'un simple membre d'une équipe SG… beaucoup plus…le premier qui contredit ça aura à faire à moi !

Je sais que vous pensez que votre vie n'est qu'un succession d'échecs. mais malgré tout cela, je peux vous garantir que chaque personne ici a put tirer quelque chose de votre passage…

Moi aussi… je fais parti de tous ces gens… 

Avec vous, Daniel, j'ai put trouver quelqu'un en qui croire…j'ai trouvé quelqu'un que j'admirai, même si la vie de touthencarton n'était pas du tout mon rayon et que je vous ai souvent dit que ça me barbait… ce que vous nous racontiez sur les civilisation anciennes en fait, je crois que ça n'avait aucune importance… aucune… car si je m'était seulement borné à ces paroles,…je n'aurai pas vu le trésor que j'avais sous les yeux….

Vous m'avez offert une chose inestimable, mais sans aucun équivalent matériel…

Tu est devenu mon meilleur ami Danny-boy… et ça… c'est plus que tout… personne d'autre que toi n'a jamais sut me comprendre tel que j'était… personne d'autre que toi ne réussissait à me remonter le moral.. car c'est toi qui m'a le plus aidé à devenir la personne que je suis maintenant… c'est toi qui m'a aidé à laisser ce lourd fardeau qu'était la tristesse que j'avais en moi depuis la mort de Charlie…

Ça y est ! mon discours part en live… je me suis mit à te tutoyer… et le général me regarde bizarre maintenant…

Tu sais… au fond de moi… je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à me faire à ton absence… il n'y aura plus personne dans ce bureau… j'avais pourtant l'habitude de te voir penché sur des traductions quand j'entrais dans cette pièce… maintenant, il n'y aura que du vide… du silence… et quelques bouquins laissés en vrac… 

Tout… tout de toi nous manquera… ton sourire que Janet adorait… tes yeux bleus qui s'allumaient d'émerveillement devant la moindre ruine… tes allusions à deux francs…ta manie de me taquiner pour me mettre hors de moi… ça marchait, le pire…

Ça va faire drôle maintenant de ne plus te croiser dans les couloirs de ce silo….

Tu manquera à tout le monde… sois-en sûr…

Moi, Sam, Teal'c, Janet, Cassi, le général… tout le monde… mais tu est sûrement bien plus heureux là où tu est … j'espère qu'on t'as pas laissé partir pour rien… parce que sinon, je te jure que lorsque que l'on se retrouvera, je…

Je m'emballe vraiment trop là…

Danny… on t'aime… et tu sera toujours présent dans nos cœurs… nous marcherons toujours ensembles, aux côtés de ton âme…

Un souffle d'air traverse la salle, soulevant le cheveux de Jack… et dans le vent un murmure…

__

Thanks…

Jack regarde le drapeau américain accroché au mur pour la cérémonie se calmer peu a peu de l'effet du souffle…

So, good bye my friend… __

**********

commentaires en tous genre à cette adresse : sandra.arnoldi@wanadoo.fr 


End file.
